tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Lord Heisenbark
'''Lord Heisenbark '''is the sixth episode of Barking Bad. Plot Teaser Dudley White is invited over to Jesse Puppy's place and he notices that the meth lab equipment in the motor home has been tampered with. He gets mad at Jesse for ruining their meth lab, and Jesse explains that it can be fixed and he only messed it up on accident. They fix it up and Dudley says that he doesn't want to deal with the meth buyers, and he's only the anonymous meth cook. The screen turns black and we flash-forward later in the episode, with a bald Dudley walking away from a burning building with a bag in his hand and a few blood stains all over his clothes. Main Episode Dudley is receiving chemotherapy for his kennel cough and asks Skyler to leave as he feels uncomfortable around her. The next day, Dudley is teaching his students at the University of Petropolis about fulminated mercury. In the middle of the lesson, he leaves the classroom to vomit in the staff bathroom, to which a chihuahua custodian named Juan comes to help. Later that night at dinner, Skyler feels suspicious about Dudley not wanting her to be around, and Dudley responds, saying that the kennel cough and chemotherapy have been hard on him, and he just needs to spend some time away from people. Dudley doesn't want his family to know that he's a meth cooker, so he now has to come up with an exuse for every time his family asks where he's been from now on. We see another flashback, this time the day after the events of Dark Matter Industries (the previous episode). Dudley and Jesse go out into the Mojave desert to cook more meth. Dudley suffers from a cough attack and Jesse recognizes that type of coughing, as his aunt once had kennel cough. Jesse says that Dudley should be more open about his health issues,"We're partners, remember?", and they continue cooking meth. Jesse gives advice about chemotherapy, based on what happened to his aunt. We then fast forward to present time, with Hank Spitzer and his partner searching the site for any evidence pertaining to the meth cookers. They find a respirator, which belongs at Room 417 at the University of Petropolis, which is the classroom where Dudley teaches. The next day, Dudley is seen teaching at the University of Petropolis again, continuing with the lesson about fulminated mercury. At around the same point of class as last time, Dudley once again feels the urge to vomit and is excused to the staff bathroom. Juan offers Dudley gum, saying it will help him. When he returns to the classroom, class is already over, but he sees Hank in the class, waiting for Dudley. Hank says that he found a respirator at a meth lab site in the desert, and that it belonged to his classroom. Dudley says that he has no idea how that respirator got into the hands of a meth cooker, and that one of his students or the staff might be responsible. Hank believes him, and leaves the classroom. As Hank leaves through the door, Dudley receives a call from Jesse, saying that he knows a potential drug distributor that pays really well, and that he needs to go to Jesse's house to discuss it. Dudley arrives at Jesse's place and they discuss the potential distributor in the motor home. The distributor's name is Tito, and he runs his headquarters in a small run-down part of Petropolis. Jesse goes there the next day and gives him a batch of the meth they produced a few days ago. Tito uses it, and says that it's the best meth he's seen in years, and Jesse asks him how much he's willing to pay. Tito is willing to pay $40,000, but says he's waiting for a friend to send him his loan. Jesse demands that he gives him the money upfront, and snatches the bag of meth and attempts to run out of the building, but is blocked by Tito's bodyguards and thrown on the ground. Dudley prepares to teach at the University, and when he reaches the main parking lot, he sees a bunch of police cars and lights going off, as well as Hank writing down something on a bench. When Dudley asks Hank what's going on, he says that one of the custodians has been arrested for being a meth cooker. The custodian turns out to be Juan, and he's put in a squad car. The next morning, Dudley loses a bunch of hair, and shaves his head to prevent any more from falling off at school. A few days later, Dudley notices that Jesse hasn't been responding to any of his calls, and suspects that he's at Tito's headquarters. He drives there and brings a bag of meth, pretending to be a seller. He says his name is Heisenbark and he's selling Tito some meth. The guards let him and when he reaches Tito, he asks Tito to give him $55,000, $40,000 for the meth that they already have, and $15,000 to compensate for Jesse's injuries. Tito laughs, saying that it wasn't smart to bring more meth to the guy that beat up his partner. Dudley says, "You got one part of that wrong. This, is not meth." and throws a nugget of what appeared to be meth on the floor. It explodes, shattering windows and setting off car alarms. However, the blast isn't enough to kill Dudley or Tito. Tito asks Dudley what was that and he responds with fulminated mercury, the same one he used to demonstrate the effects of fulminated mercury at the University. Tito agrees to pay the $55,000, and gives Dudley a white bag with $15,000 for now, and will wait to pay for the meth. The guards let Jesse go, and Dudley walks to his car, angry that he got himself into this situation, but happy now that he's able to financially support his family from cooking and selling meth. Trivia * This episode is heavily based off of the Breaking Bad episode "Crazy Handful of Nothin" * This is the first time Dudley is seen bald, he stays bald until the second to the last episode of Season 5 * This is the first time Dudley is referred to as "Heisenbark". He keeps this alias for the rest of the show until his death in Season 5.